yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Expedition Everest Mission (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Expedition Everest Mission. The episode starts at Disney's Animal Kingdom, Dipper and Mabel Pines meet with Benjamin and Natasha Hood. Dipper Pines: Hello, Robin. Hello, Marian. Robin Hood: Long time no see, Dipper. Maid Marian: What brings you all here? Mabel Pines: We're going to Expedition Everest, Grunkle Ford told me and Dipper all about it. Natasha Hood: (to her mother) Mommy, it's Dipper and Mabel. Maid Marian: (to Natasha) That's right, Natasha. (to Dipper and Mabel) Dipper, Mabel, you two remember Benjamin and Natasha? Benjamin Hood: Dipper, wanna see what my dad taught me? Dipper Pines: Maybe later, Benjamin. Mabel Pines: Anyway, it's great to see you two. Natasha Hood: Same here, Mabel. Herbie: (beeping) Timon: Herbie's right, we don't want to waste anytime for our expedition. Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, Timon, that's our motto. Remember? Timon: Oh, yeah. Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys. We don't want to miss our train! And so, Dipper, Mabel and the others set off to the train station. At the Train Station, Dipper, Mabel and their friends had lots of fun at the Asian part of Animal Kingdom. Manny: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Dipper Pines: Manny, is that you? Manny: Oh! Dipper, you scared me. Dipper Pines: Sorry, what're you doing here? Manny: Doing yoga with Gypsy and Vanessa. Gypsy: What're you all doing here? Mabel Pines: We are on Expedition Everest. Flik: Expedition Everest? Slim: So are we. Fancis: What're the odds on that? Heimlich: Oh, yeah! We're on the expedtion too. P.T. Flea: Me too. Benjamin Hood: (see a train to Mt. Everest) Come on, we don't want to miss that train. Natasha Hood: Hurry up! Maid Marian: Not so fast! Benjamin Hood: Mom! Natasha Hood: We were just getting ready to go with Dipper, Mabel, and their friends. Maid Marian: If you two are going with them, I advise you both to stay close to the group. Natasha Hood: But, Mommy... Maid Marian: No buts about it, Mt. Everest is too dangeorus for you two to go without Dipper, Mabel, or any of their friends. Benjamin Hood: Yes, Mom. Dipper Pines: Is there something wrong, Marian, how come we have to watch them? Maid Marian: Because the yeti lives at the forbidden mountain, it's far too dangerous. Sylvia Marpole: She's right, let me tell you two about this mountain. Then, the flashback shows Mickey and his friends were at Mt. Everest. Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) Mickey, our friends, and I were on our first expedition on Mt. Everest. Mickey Mouse: This way, Everyone. There has got to be a way to the top. Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) But unfortunately, the expedition has come to an end. The Yeti: (roars) Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) Mickey, our friends, and I heard a cry of the most legendary creature that ever existed. The Yeti. Goofy: (has his camera on) Look, Max. Max Goof: Uh, D-D-Dad? It's the YETI!!! Goofy: Can you back up a bit, Mr. Yeti? Uh, you're out of focus. The Yeti: (roars) As the Yeti roars, Mickey and his friends ran to the train and goes back to safety. Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) Because of the legends of the Yeti are true, Mickey, our friends, and I got back to safety. We had no choice but close the line to Mt. Everest. As the flashback ends, she warned them about the Yeti. Sylvia Marpole: If you're gong straight to the top, I advise you all to be extremely careful, and stay away from the yeti. Stitch: Yeti, where? (shocked) Yeti?! (screams and runs off behind Lilo) Lilo Pelekai: Don't be a scaredy-cat, Stitch. Dusty Crophopper: Be nice to Stitch, Lilo. Lilo Pelekai: Sorry, Dusty. Lightning McQueen: Guys, can we just get the expedition over with? Mater: Oh, right. Soon, Dipper, Mabel, and the others packed their thermos, Pitt Cola, compasses, and many other gear. Mushu: Let me get this straight, we are suppose to succeed our expedition on Mt Everest? Dipper Pines: Yes, Mushu, I told you guys a few times already. Sebastian: The Yeti was extremely dangerous! We are all gonna die! Dipper Pines: Not unless we stay close together. Vanellope von Schweetz: (gulps) At last, they started up the train and made their way to the top of Mt. Everest. Along the way, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends were relaxing for a while. Nick Wilde: (reading the news) Look at this, the Walt Disney Company made a deal with Sony and 20th Century Fox on account of Marvel. Iago: Wow, that's something new. Zazu: Indeed. Mabel Pines: What about the Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Bob's Burgers, Ferdinand, Ice Age franchise, and the other guys from 20th Century Fox movies and shows? Nick Wilde: You just never know, Mabel. Then, the train starts to climb up the mountain and goes through a tunnel, filled with cave paintings and has a picture of the Yeti. Dipper Pines: Look! Tantor: (freaking out) It's the yeti! Hide me! Terk: Calm down, Tantor. It's just the picture. Benjamin Hood: Besides, where could we possibly find the yeti? As the train goes out of the tunnel, it rolls down into Mt. Everest. To make matters worse, a destroyed train tracks appears. Mabel Pines: Look out! Dipper Pines: Brakes! Brakes! Brakes! Pumbaa: Hang on, Timon! Timon: This is it! Goodbye, cruel world! As Timon and Pumbaa screamed at the top of their lungs, Mushu put on the brakes. Mushu: Did we stop in time?! Mabel Pines: We just did. Dipper Pines: And not a moment too soon. As they got off the train, they started to continue on foot. Just then, Judy discovers some huge footprints. Judy Hopps: Guys, look at this! Nick Wilde: Footprints. Benjamin Hood: Look at this train track! It's completely destroyed. Dipper Pines: But how did this train track got destroyed? Iago: I think we're about to find out, Dipper. When they looked at the damaged track, Dipper know it was the Yeti who sabotage it. Dipper Pines: I don't believe it, that has to be the yeti's doing. Flik: (gulps) Mater: (feels very shaky) Dusty Crophopper: Hello?! Hello down there! Just then, Dipper, Mabel and their friends heard a cry. Zazu: What on earth is that? Mabel Pines: Oh no! That's the cry of the Yeti! Benjamin Hood: Mom was right! The Yeti is here! Natasha Hood: What are we gonna do?! Dipper Pines: You two, stay close to Tantor. Tantor: I got them, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Quick! Everyone back to the train! And they ran back onboard the train, Dipper and Mabel quickly put it in reverse. Flik: Hold on! As the train goes onto another track, it speeds down like a roller coaster! Timon and Pumbaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mabel Pines: Make it stop! Dipper Pines: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! When the train stopped, Dipper, Mabel and the others spotted the shadows of the Yeti and the railroad bridge. Roger Rabbit: Jeepers, it's the Yeti! Benny the Cab: What is the Yeti doing? The Yeti: (roars as he tears the train tracks on the bridge by sabotaging it) Grenda: The Yeti was tearing the tracks! Dipper Pines: Let's get out of here! Then, with one big speed, the train goes very fast out of Mt. Everest at top speed like the roller coaster. Heimlich: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mike Wazowski: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Sulley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah! WOOHOO! Wreck-It Ralph: AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! When the train goes through the tunnel and out as Dipper, Mabel and the others can see Robin, Marian and the others at the train station. Mabel Pines: Look! There's Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy and Grunkle Ford! Natasha Hood: There's Mommy and Daddy! Dipper Pines: We're gonna be okay. Francis: Alright! Yeah! Benjamin Hood: What could possibly go wrong? As the train enters the mountain, Dipper, Mabel and the others sees the Yeti as he prepares to attack them! Mabel Pines: Look out! Tantor: Yeti! (trumpets) Timon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Pumbaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The Yeti: (roars) Benjamin Hood: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Natasha Hood: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! At last, the train sped past the Yeti as he missed it. Benjamin Hood: In your face, Yeti! Natasha Hood: Better luck next time! The Yeti: (roars in failure) When the train got back at the train station, the others were relief to see Dipper, Mabel and the others back. Sylvia Marpole: Dipper, Mabel, are you two alright? Dipper Pines: We're okay, Sylvia. Dusty Crophopper: That... was... AWESOME!!! Ford Pines: I'm just glad none of you got killed by that yeti. Robin Hood: Benjamin, Natasha, are you two alright!? Anything broken? Benjamin Hood: Better than okay, Dad, we had an amazing adventure with Dipper and Mabel. Natasha Hood: We faced the Yeti and with our own fears. Maid Marian: (hugs her twin children) You two did it with Dipper and Mabel. You two are very brave indeed. Herbie: (beeping in joy) Benjamin Hood: Oh, Mom. Can we join Dipper and Mabel? Natasha Hood: Please, Mommy? As Benjamin and Natasha shows their mother puppy eyes, she and Robin nodded. Maid Marian: Of course, if it's alright with Dipper and Mabel, it's alright with me and your father. Benjamin and Natasha Hood: Woohoo! (fist bump with the Pines Twins) Benjamin Hood: (hugs his mother) Thanks, Mom! (kisses her cheek) At Mickey's kingdom, Dipper and Mabel spoke with him. Mickey Mouse: Dipper, Mabel. You two and the rest of your friends were very brave facing the Yeti on Mt. Everest. And for that, I'd offically like to award these medal of bravery. (hands over the brave medals to Dipper, Mabel and the others) Sylvia Marpole: As for you, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, you are more than welcome to join Dipper, Mabel, and their friends. Robin Hood: Well done, Both of you. Benjamin Hood: Yes! Natasha Hood: Dipper, Mabel, thanks for letting us join you. Dipper Pines: Don't mention it, Natasha. Mabel Pines: Yeah! We are a team! So, Mickey and all of his friends celebrated happily. The End Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225